Anexo:2ª temporada de South Park
BVI Communications Inc. (original / redoblaje) |estudio_doblaje2 = Globecast (original, últimos capitulos) |estudio_doblaje3 = Audiomaster 3000 (doblaje censurado) |direccion_doblaje1 = Rolando Felizola / Verónica Rivas / Isabel Viera (original/BVI) |direccion_doblaje2 = Emy Toledo (original/Globecast) |direccion_doblaje3 = Sin dirección (redoblaje/BVI) |direccion_doblaje4 = Jorge Roig (doblaje censurado) |mezcla = Michael Cosme (original/Globecast) |operador_tecnico = Rolando Felizola / Verónica Rivas / Isabel Viera (original/BVI) Michael Cosme (original/Globecast) Karina Lange Mónica Maioli Otros (redoblaje/BVI) |fecha_grabacion = 1999 (original) 1999 (doblaje censurado) 2011 (redoblaje) |pais = Miami, EUA (original/redoblaje) México, D.F. (doblaje censurado) |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1998-1999 (18 episodios) }} La segunda temporada de la serie South Park se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 1 de abril de 1998 por el canal de cable Comedy Central y finalizó el 20 de enero de 1999, con 18 episodios, lo cual la convierte en la temporada con más capítulos hasta la fecha. En Latinoamérica se estrenó entre 1999 y 2000, por el desaparecido canal Locomotion. * Temporada anterior: Anexo:1ª temporada de South Park * Temporada siguiente: Anexo:3ª temporada de South Park Reparto base thumb|right|230 px|Fragmentos del doblaje original miamense thumb|right|230 px|Fragmentos del doblaje mexicano thumb|right|230 px|Fragmentos del redoblaje de 2011 Voces adicionales Personajes episódicos Episodio #1 Terrance and Phillip in Not Without My Anus Episodio #2 Cartman's Mom is Still a Dirty Slut Música (Doblaje original) * Estaba la pájara pinta ** Interpretado por Vivian Ruiz (Cartman). Música (Doblaje mexicano) * La cucaracha ** Interpretado por José Antonio Macías (Cartman). Música (Redoblaje de 2011) * Corazón partío' ** Interpretado por Patricia Azan (Cartman). Episodio #3 Chickenlover Episodio #4 Ike's Wee Wee Notas * En el doblaje mexicano, Humberto Vélez dobla al alcoholizado Sr. Mackey con la misma voz de Homero Simpson. En una escena posterior, una de las personas que se burla de Mackey le dice "¡Sabemos lo que tú y Homero Simpson tienen en común, drogas!". Esto es un juego de palabras entre D'oh ''(frase de Homero en inglés) y Dope'' (Droga). Episodio #5 Conjoined Fetus Lady Episodio #6 The Mexican Staring Frog of Southern Sri Lanka Notas *En el doblaje mexicano, la productora de Jesús fue doblada por Magda Giner. *También en el doblaje mexicano, se hace referencia a los Simpsons mientras Stan conversa con los chicos en la cafetería. Episodio #7 City on the Edge of Forever Notas * Este es el único capítulo del doblaje mexicano en donde no fueron censuradas las groserías ya que la Srta. Crabtree (doblada por Magda Giner) dice algunas, sin embargo las que dicen los demás personajes sí se censuraron. Música (Doblaje original) * Regresa a casa ** Interpretado por Rolando Felizola (Randy), Tomás Doval (Gerald) y cantantes desconocidos. Música (Doblaje mexicano) * Regresa ya ** Interpretado por Carlos del Campo (Randy), Gerardo Reyero (Gerald) y cantantes desconocidos. Música (Redoblaje de 2011) * Ya vuelvan a casa ** Interpretado por Rolando Felizola (Randy), Orlando Noguera (Gerald) y cantantes desconocidos. Episodio #8 Summer Sucks Episodio #9 Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls Notas *En el redoblaje de 2011, la canción del Sr. Mojón no fue doblada y solo se dejó la pista instrumental. Episodio #10 Chickenpox Episodio #11 Roger Ebert Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods Notas *En el doblaje mexicano, el asiático que se parece a Ricardo Montalban es doblado por Víctor Delgado Episodio #12 Clubhouses Notas * En el doblaje mexicano Stan tararea "La Macarena". Episodio #13 Cowdays Notas *En el doblaje mexicano, Leonardo DiCaprio fue doblado por José Antonio Macías, su voz oficial. *En el doblaje original, un inserto fue leído por Xavier Coronel y no Rolando Felizola. Episodio #14 Chef Aid Notas *Por razones desconocidas, en el redoblaje de 2011 se doblaron las canciones de los artistas invitados. Episodio #15 Spookyfish Episodio #16 Merry Christmas Charlie Manson! Episodio #17 Gnomes Episodio #18 Prehistoric Ice Man Notas *En el doblaje original, ésta es la única ocasión que Kenny fue doblado, pero sólo en una línea cuando dice "azul", se desconoce quién dobló esta línea. Disponibilidad legal Doblaje original Desde que Locomotion cerró en 2005, ya no existe forma legal de ver o conseguir ningún capítulo de la temporada con este doblaje. Doblaje mexicano Desde que MTV Latinoamérica dejó de transmitir este doblaje y fue reemplazado con el redoblaje de 2011, no existe forma legal de ver o conseguir los capítulos de esta temporada con el doblaje mexicano. Solo hay dos excepciones: *El capítulo Merry Christmas Charlie Manson, que fue incluido en DVD en la compilación Navidad en South Park por Televisa a finales de 2010, y que incluye el doblaje mexicano del capítulo, ya que aún no existía el redoblaje de 2011. *El capítulo Chickenpox, que está incluido en la edición en DVD (también de Televisa) lanzada en 2011 de la segunda temporada. Chickenpox es el único capítulo de la edición que incluye el doblaje mexicano y no el redoblaje de 2011. Se desconoce la razón, pues en televisión MTV Latinoamérica transmite regularmente el capítulo con el redoblaje de 2011. Redoblaje de 2011 En televisión, MTV Latinoamérica y Comedy Central Latinoamérica transmiten todos los capítulos con este redoblaje sin excepción. También está disponible en la edición de Televisa en DVD de la segunda temporada, aunque como ya se mencionó, con la excepción de Chickenpox, que incluye el doblaje mexicano. Desde 2015, la temporada completa con el redoblaje de 2011 se encuentra disponible en la página South Park Studios. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series de Comedy Central Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Doblajes simultáneos Categoría:Series transmitidas por MTV Categoría:Series transmitidas por Locomotion Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s